


Dragons on Fire

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-31
Updated: 1998-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Jackie St. George. Slash erotica.





	Dragons on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Dragons on Fire by Hindy Z. Bradley

Dragons on Fire  
by Hindy Z. Bradley

Disclaimer: Look! I have permission! Jackie St. George is borrowed with the approval of Sheryl Martin! Oh, the other two - I stole them. Get out the handcuffs and drag me off the the Big Kahuna. I'll take my licks.

Blessings on the editors BeckyD and Alyssa. I am not worthy.

Hi Sheryl, This is for you, my friend. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

Commemorative Ballroom, D.C.  
1:09 a.m.

It was the tail end of the evening. The sky held a capricious, waning moon. Scully and Jackie, evening coats gathered around them, drifted to the sidewalk as the strains of the ballroom orchestra faded to memory. The night air, crisp as cellophane, crackled in their wake. They were two tired party girls at the end of a long night.

Mulder pulled the car up and got out to open their door.

Scully stepped forward and faltered on her heels.

"Allow me." Mulder held out his arm in the short gap between curb and car.

"Forget it, Mulder. I can handle this," Jackie slurred as she stepped into the breach, taking Scully's arm and propelling them forward.

"Why, thank you." Scully played along, nodding not-at-all-soberly to her escort. She allowed her elbow to be drawn into Jackie's warmth.

Best foot forward, they advanced on the car. The step down from the curb came as a surprise. They swayed in unison, fighting to maintain balance.

Mulder stood with his hand on the open door and watched the proceedings with amusement. "You're lucky I volunteered to be the designated driver."

"Designated? You mean paying the price for that stunt you pulled in Apachicola. You're lucky to get off with a simple course of antibiotics, after an attack like that. Tell me Mulder, what were you thinking when you trotted off into the woods after that creature?"

I was thinking, Jackie, that after the two of you, I could handle any she-beast."

The ladies exchanged a conspiratorial look and tried to set up a chorus of wolf howls, but quickly dissolved into laughter.

"Well, ladies, you've certainly had your fun tonight, but I think it's time I took you home."

"Hmmm, Jackie, I think he doesn't want us on the streets tonight."

"Yeah. Who knows what trouble a couple of she-beasts could get into in downtown D.C.? Come on, Dana. Let's let the big, strong FBI man take us home." Jackie released Scully's arm and crawled unsteadily into the back seat of the car.

Scully followed, and Mulder, seeing that his passengers were secure, got behind the wheel and started the car.

"Mulder, it's freezing in here," Scully whined. "Turn up the heat."

"I have it on high, but the fan doesn't seem to be working. Give it a few minutes. There's a blanket on the window ledge."

Jackie reached for the blanket and passed it to Scully who unfolded it across their laps, smoothing it over their legs.

"I'm still cold." Jackie thrust her hands between Scully's. "Feel them."

Scully stroked the fingers as they nestled between her own. "I haven't felt anyone this cold since the night I had to wrestle Mulder out of impending hypothermia at a campfire."

Jackie giggled, leaning over to touch her forehead to Scully's soft hair.

Scully giggled too.

Mulder checked his rear view mirror and saw the two elegant ladies, heads together, giggling like schoolgirls. "What's so funny?"

No response, except more giggles.

Jackie called out. "Mulder, this blanket isn't working. We're still cold." Then she whispered into Scully's ear, "We need someone to warm us up."

"Oh sure. Let's just get Mulder back here to blow on us." Realizing what she had suggested, Scully tipped her head away from Jackie's, arching her eyebrow and trying to look like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. It didn't work. Jackie had already raced ahead with the innuendo.

"I'll bet he could keep us real warm." She elbowed Scully. "Look at that profile. You know what they say about the size of a man's nose." They turned towards Mulder, hunched over the steering wheel, concentrating on the icy streets.

Hysterical laughter.

"Hey you two!" His voice cracked charmingly. His eyes shifted to the rear view mirror.

"No peeking, Mulder." Jackie pulled the blanket up to cover their faces as they whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh man, wasn't that a great party?" Jackie reclined her head against the seat and closed her eyes. "I am feeling no pain."

"I believe it's, um, the amount of carbon dioxide in the champagne bubbles and the speed of its release into the blood stream that determine the rate and degree of intoxication. " Scully lolled her head against Jackie's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Expensive champagne has more bubbles, so you get high faster."

"Oh. I see." Jackie brushed her cheek against Scully's hair. "You just know stuff, eh, Scully?"

Scully nodded slightly. "Are you warm yet?"

"Yeah. It's cozy under here." Two pairs of icy hands tangled under the blanket. "Your perfume smells nice."

Scully nuzzled in closer. "Look, I can see my breath." She blew gently towards Jackie's ear.

"Mulder, where's the heat" Jackie whined, half-heartedly.

"I'm trying, but it's not working. Just huddle together you two."

"Anything you say, Mulder."

Scully moved their joined hands to Jackie's firm lap. "I think I found a warm spot." She undid the buttons of Jackie's coat, slipping her hands beneath.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just borrowing a little warmth." Scully reached over to encircle Jackie's waist with her right arm. Tucking her face close, she rested her mouth a whisper's distance from Jackie's ear.

"There. Close your eyes. I'll keep us warm now."

"Mmm."

Scully smoothed her hands along the soft silk crepe of Jackie's party dress, feeling the slim legs and taut muscles beneath.

"Since I can't sing, why don't I tell a story, to take our minds off the cold?"

Jackie shifted her weight towards Scully, seeking the warmth there.

"The hero is far away, but he's coming for you."

"What?"

"Shhh. Listen."

"Once upon a time there was a man."

Jackie settled her head against Scully's and closed her eyes.

"Do I know this man?"

"You will."

Scully's fingers trailed up and down Jackie's dress, causing the cloth to rise and fall, rasping as it shifted against her stockings.

"There was a man. He wore an elegant dark suit, cut close to his hips and broad at the chest where his shoulders flared, and a tie that's colours hinted at his secret dreams."

"Isn't this a fairy tale? Why is he wearing a suit?"

"This is a modern tale. He is a modern man, on a very old journey."

"Oh. Tell me more about him, please."

Snuggled together, their even breathing, settled a cocoon of warmth about them.

"He was a man on a journey.

"Like many before him, he was going to prove himself. He would test the measure of his strength against the only adversary who mattered and in his victory, the answers to his questions would be revealed.

"This was a journey that could only be made on foot. Following the voice that called to his heart, his legs carried him a great distance. In this way, he became a beast to his own burden. He relished this labour as a test of a faith."

Jackie thought about tests of faith. She felt the invading heat of Scully's hand as it drew a route from her strong shoulder, around the soft side swell of breast to her firm hip bone. The caress sent a thrill along her veins, inflaming her core. She relaxed and trusted her friend to lead them on this journey.

"His face was as revealing as a still pool, thoughts swimming beneath. His eyes remained steady on the horizon."

"Scully, I need to know. Where is he going?" There was a plea in Jackie's tired whispered that asked other questions.

"To tame the Dragon."

Jackie snickered at the idea. "Fat chance of that." Thoughts of her own strength soothed her, as Scully's hand stroked warmth along her side.

"Hush."

Scully pulled the blanket up higher and tucked it under Jackie's shoulder. She curled the back of her hand and let it slide down Jackie's neck. Jackie craned and sighed as the warm hand undulated against her skin. The hand shifted to trace just inside the decolletage of her dress.

"His dreams of conquering the Dragon sustained him. He laboured to envision the battle ahead and found himself awash in sensation; fear, agitation, dolour. His muscles tensed, his back straightened, his stride widened, as his imagination gave shape to his goal.

"He would reach the point where savanna fell away to brutal rock. There would be a dark cave, with a single entry, almost hidden by boulders and blasted trees; scorched underbrush the only clue. And silence; no bird would draw near."

Tracing the neckline of the dress, Scully's hand swept gently into the hollow between Jackie's breasts.

"The Dragon, a brutal monster, would stand firm, ready to meet his challenge. She would call to him; daring him to step near."

Jackie sighed softly, as the flushed heat of Scully's fingers raised slight gooseflesh across her cleavage.

"Eyes flashing, he would meet her gaze, two sorcerers, and one conquering spell.

"She would raise her head and breathe a volcano of fire, leaving charred earth and a corona of red death in the sky.

"He would stand, unmoving, before her fiery display. Then in a mesmerizing ordeal of sweat and agility, he would wield his own sword. Swinging his lance fore and aft, above and below, he would make every glistening plane catch fire. His weapon's mantle of sparks would rival, nay, best her own flaming breath."

Scully's fingers fluttered along the low arc of Jackie's breasts, then rested there. Two perfumes mingled. Two pulses agitated. A sensual fire cloaked the women.

"He would captivate her and then she would fall. Helpless, as his sword called the blood from her breast, she would collapse on that rocky place."

Scully's hand again curled to take careful possession of a soft, full breast. The flat of her fingers swayed over a taut nipple.

"Kneeling beside her spent corpse, he would dip his hands in her still warm blood and anoint himself. Her power, her secrets would belong to him then."

Responding to the warm touch, Jackie turned to spoon against Scully, her aching breast arching into her friend's exploring hand.

"Filled with thoughts of victory, he walked on to her lair. His blood pounded a conquering rhythm in his head.

Scully's tongue edged out and slid upwards along Jackie's soft, pulsing neck. Jackie stifled a moan, as the warm wetness traced her ear before withdrawing.

"His pleasure was so much in the imagining, that he no longer noticed what moved him forward. His energy came from the anticipation of adventure.

Scully kneaded her fingers around a hard, risen nipple.

"When he crested the last rise, he found himself overlooking a lush valley. A huge, lavishly appointed tent stood in its centre. As he watched, the striped blue and white door flaps billowed and heaved. Long strings of tiny brass bells set up a dissonant jangle that edged against his pulse.

Scully's hand abruptly left the heat of Jackie's bodice. It slipped down and caught the hem of Jackie's gown, riding it up to her thighs. Avoiding the rough texture of the car blanket against her strong, stockinged flesh, Jackie shifted further into Scully's lap.

"Finally, the door flaps surged without receding. A gust of smoke escaped. A snout, green and glistering, announced a head, calm in its supremacy.

"The Dragon strode out into the fine heat of the day. She turned towards him and stopped at the place where their eyes met.

"Determined to hold his ground, he met her gaze. The Dragon's eyes burned like a vast wealth of unmined gold, raw and rare. Helplessly, he was drawn towards her.

Jackie's thighs parted under the heat of Scully's touch. Her hand sought and found the moist warmth of her panties. Scully cupped this delicious place and pressed hard, so that her own pubic bone nudged her friend's bottom.

"The Dragon stood fearsome and calm as the man neared. He knew he shouldn't, daren't, yet couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to touch the Dragon's scales.

Jackie mouthed a quiet "oh" as Scully's fingers darted beneath the elastic of her panties to trace the cleft of her sex.

"Firm and filled with the pulse of life, like the leaves of an mature oak tree, her scales under his hand were a shocking intoxication.

"All reason left him as his fingers explored the texture of this creature before him. So close was he, that he smelled the bitter char of her breath."

With a single delicate finger, Scully breached the dry curls of her intimate's sex and dipped into the oasis within. Jackie drew her breath in sharply as her lover trailed along the moist petals.

"Stepping into the lee of her long and pulsating neck, he brought a second hand up to ruffle along the cool scales. His heart raced as his body flooded with wild desire. His head dipped and he rubbed his cheek across her scales."

Scully added a second finger, swirling in the liquid pool, chasing her lover's nub like a small slippery fish. Caught, she stilled it between her scissoring fingers.

"She heaved a long, beckoning sigh.

"Ever so gently, his fingertips slipped beneath her scales. He was startled at the softness there. Emboldened, he pressed his palms flat to her skin. The soft flesh released slick sweat. His fingers slid beneath scale upon scale, until his arms were rampant against her breast and his face was pressed against her."

Scully's mound rocked against Jackie's bottom. The raven haired woman's sensual core rubbed against Scully's hand. The lovers' muffled groans filled the air with moist heat, fogging the windows and shielding them from the night.

"He swore he could smell the sea, briny and biting. Reflexively, his tongue came out to confirm. The Dragon was fleshy and undulating beneath his hot mouth. The taste of her was an opiate, weaving its spell."

Scully teased and pinched and stroked every anointed surface until her lover bit her lip to keep her cries from shattering the still night.

"His touch stoked her fire. She exhaled a shower of sparks that jumped along his hair and back, leaving him hot and singed.

A bead of sweat slid down the curve of Scully's breast as she tremulously heaved her mound against Jackie's very firm bottom.

"Raising her head, she unleashed a blast of blue fire. His knees gave way under him and he fell to the ground. Her wings unfurled. With a strong flap, she ascended, leaving him pawing the grass, the memory of her presence still pounding in his senses."

Scully turned Jackie's head and pressed her mouth against her lover's, muting their ecstatic cries. Their eyes finally met. Their lips opened to the clash of tongues and the salty taste of spent passion.

Alexandria, VA  
1:44 a.m.

The car came to a halt.

"Mulder." A soft whisper came from Scully's sweet mouth. "Mulder."

He opened his eyes to red manicured nails resting on the padded shoulder of his coat, gently rousing him.

"Mulder, wake up. You're home."

He looked up, startled, into those true blue eyes..

"I..." His throat felt stuffed with cotton. He looked at those slick red fingernails and attempted a swallow. "Home?"

"Hey Mulder, you passed out in the car." Jackie's deep, silky voice pulled him into complete consciousness.

He snapped his head around to focus on her location.

Jackie sat behind the wheel of the car, chuckling softly. "Scully, I think we'd better help him inside. He looks pretty rough." She got out of the car and came around to curbside, while Scully tugged on Mulder's arm and eased him up out of the back seat.

"Don't worry. We'll get you home in one piece."

The ladies exchanged mirthful glances.

Mulder looked from one to the other. He watched as laughing, they brought their foreheads together, forming a curtain of glistering, silky hair, beneath which their lovely faces lay hidden.

Dragon, I remember the taste of your soft and secret places.

Mulder caught his breath and gasped almost choking, breaking their moment. They turned towards him and each taking an arm and tucking it securely in their own, guided the woozy agent to his door.

END

Comments: 


End file.
